Team 7 2
by kmsorxas
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura had triplets and are now dead. Naruto, the soon-to-become 6th Hokage, becomes the guardian of the triplets. Coauthored by Yoderpet, his first fanfic ever. Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, only the three main characters in the story.
1. The Beginning

It was raining that night, without the moon in sight. Two people ran through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. One was thinking about how much the village had grown since he left. The other was remembering when they had first met each other. They had finally made it to their destination, the Hidden Leaf Villages Hospital.

There, they sped through the entrance. There wasn't a light on in the whole hospital. Both ran to the same place. Both were thinking about how the enemy got past their security. As they sped toward their destination, a shrill crying was heard from three separate beings and the two ninja's fears had been realized. They sped toward room seven on the second floor.

The door was locked, so they blasted through with a peculiar technique (anyone could easily recognize if they had seen the whole first season of Naruto, Rasengan, the known technique used by the future sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto). A pink haired girl lay dead and two babies laying on the ground, one was missing.

The other cloaked man jumped out of the window, landed, and ran toward the entrance of the Village. Naruto followed the other man through heavy, cold rain. It wasn't long before they found the kidnapper and his aquantance. Both were hooded and had swords. One sword was large and was wrapped in bandages, and other sword was small and in the shape of an angel's wing. The fight they had was spectacular. Each using powerful techniques to hinder the foe. In the end, Naruto was the only one standing once the battle had finished.

Naruto could never forget the night his two closest friends had been killed. Sasuke and Sakura were married and had ferternal triplets the night that they were killed. The baby that was kidnapped was brought back to the hospital safely. Ever since, Naruto had watched them grow into genin. This is where our story begins.


	2. The 3 Trouble Makers

It was a sunny morning in Kohana, and everyone was still sleeping except for five ninja. Three were trouble makers and two were the ANBU. This time the troublemakers had gone too far they had defaced the heads of the Hokage (Tsunades the worst). On three of the heads, were sharingan eyes, the troublemakers trademark (or so they would call it).

All three of the scandals split in different directions (laughing with themselves quietly). Thinking they had lost the ANBU, they headed back to their secret spot. When they got there they found that the ANBU were waiting with another person. Before they split up again, they were caught and brought to the fifth (which was where they were usually sent).

Tsunade was in a forgiving mood. She gave them the punishment of cleaning up the mess they left in the Academy toilets, the chalk boards, and the heads and they had one day to do it all plus they had to go to the Academy. Usually, she would give them twice as much in half the time. After they had left, Tsunade called the man who helped catch the three. He had his headband over one eye, a mask over his mouth and most of his head, and white hair.

She explained that since Naruto was out on a mission, he wasn't able to keep them in check like usually was to do. She wanted him to watch over them the three since he had mentored their father (Sasuke), mother (Sakura), and guardian (Naruto). She explained that each had similar personalities as his students. Hatake Kakashi accepted the mission and said it would be like have his old students back.


	3. The WhiteHaired Pervert

"Hello," said a mysterious man who had just appeared right next to Matt. Matt fell from the tree and landed hard on the forest floor below. "How the hell did you get up there without me noticing?" yelled Matt. The mysterious man just mumbled to himself about Matt being a lot like Naruto when he was younger. "What the hell are you talking about? Answer me or I will beat the answers out of you.

"Didn't Tsunade ask you to do something?" he replied blandly. "You might want to get that done before the end of the day," he continued. Matt thought for a moment. He knew he had heard about this guy from Naruto. Best leave that thought later, he had work to do.

Matt found his first brother in the same place as usual. John was over by the lake looking for frogs. "Hey, come on John we have to get that damn work done," said Matt. "Hey wait a minute; I'm the one who usually tells us to get to work, not you," replied John. "Well the guy that helped the ANBU has been pissing me off about getting the work done," he answered. "Well lets go find Khaled, since we are going to do the work this time," John added.

Khaled was easy to find, too. He was busy punching trees when the two arrived. He stopped, and before the two said anything, he had raced over to them picking them by the collars he raced towards the Ninja Academy, and dropped them in front of it. "I wish you two could go fast enough, so that I could have a challenge taking you two down," he said dully. "So I guess you two are about to actually do work this time," he continued," so what got you two to clean up the mess?" From behind him a hand grabbed his shoulder. The owner of the hand answered "Me." It was the guy from before.

"Oh, yes to answer your question, my name is Hatake Kakashi," answered the man. It all made sense now (for Matt). Kakashi had white hair, a mask over his mouth, and always sounded like he wasn't interested in anything (as told by Naruto) except when he was reading "Make Out Paradise". "Y...your Kakashi, the Kakashi, that taught Naruto." John stuttered. Kakashi added," and your mother and father."

"Now I have a proposition for you," Kakashi, surprisingly not as dull as usual, said. "I'm going to let you off the hook…" Kakashi said. All of the mumbling from the triplets had stopped. They just stared at him in disbelief. Never had a supervisor ever let them off the hook before. "..but you have to play a game with me," continued Kakashi. John was the first to recover. "What kind of game," he asked. "My favorite game that I used to play with my students, it's called…" Kakashi paused, "...See if you can get the bells from me," he finished. The three looked at him like he was crazy. "If you don't play then you can go ahead and finish cleaning up. If you do play and fail, you will have a fourth of the time to clean your mess. If you win, I will clean up the mess and you go on your merry way. So do we have a deal?" finished Kakashi. Matt was the first to answer," Alright lets do this." After a little bit of thinking (and Matt breathing down the others necks), they finally agreed to play.


	4. The Rules

A lone bird flew over the forest of Konoha. Below the bird, four people were discussing something. However, something hit the bird and it fell down, dead.

"Yay, I hit it!" John yelled as he jumped up and down with glee.

"John, why the hell did you do that?!" yelled Matt. "I mean, was it really necessary to waste a perfectly good kunai on a worthless creature like that?"

"'Worthless creature'?!" John exclaimed. "We could eat it for lunch later, or use its feathers to play 'pin the pants on Khaled's ass' or-"

"Will you two cut that out?!" shouted Kakashi. "You've been fighting all morning! I swear, I think I need to have a word with Naruto when he gets back from his mission."

At this, the boys stopped talking.

"Here are the rules. Your goal is to get the bells from my belt. You can do this any way you like. However, if you don't have the bells by lunchtime, you lose. If you lose, you don't get lunch and you have to clean up the faces in one-fourth of the time you usually do. However, if you win, I will treat you to lunch, and clean up the faces on my own. Do we have a deal?"

John, Matt, and Khaled discussed this for a few minutes, then turned back to Kakashi.

"We're in," they said unanimously.

"Good," said Kakashi. "Now, let's get started." After he finished the sentence, he vanished into a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yoda: John, why'd you make this one so short?

Sorxas: Because I'm just getting over being sick, Matt!

Some random voice: How come I can't write a few chapters, too?

Yoda and Sorxas together: Because you were in the Mid-East, Khaled!


	5. The Game

Three figures burst out of the bushes, landing on three separate branches. People would find it hard to believe that these three were triplets. Matt had short, light brown hair and blue eyes. John had medium sized, dark brown hair and green eyes. Khaled had long, black hair and black eyes.

John, Matt, and Khaled all decided to split up. John jumped into a tree, Khaled hid in the bushes, and Matt dug a hole underground. They all had their eyes on Kakashi, who was squatting down at the base of a tree, reading the latest installment of Make-out Paradise. The three of them signaled to each other, and activated their sharingan.

Matt, whose specialty was ninjutsu, used a transformation jutsu to transform into a chipmunk. He then walked up to Kakashi's belt to try to take the bells. However, as he was reaching for them, Kakashi turned around and flicked him on the head.

"Nice try!" he said as Matt transformed to normal.

John, being a genjutsu type, tried to cast a genjutsu on Kakashi. However, Kakashi just yawned and continued reading. John, now starting to get angry, pulled a kunai out of his pouch and dashed at Kakashi, hoping to injure him enough to get a bell. Suddenly, he fell into a pit trap five feet away from his destination.

"God Dammit!" John yelled.

Now was Khaled's turn. Being a taijutsu type, he dashed up to Kakashi and barely missed his punch. However, Khaled was expecting this, and kept coming at him.

Kakashi fought back using his own taijutsu skills. 'Wow, his speed is like Sasuke's and his strength is almost identical to Sakura's!" thought Kakashi. 'I can't even read Make-Out Paradise while I'm fighting him!'

Meanwhile, John had just climbed out of the hole. He charged up his charka for another genjutsu, this one being of his own creation.

Kakashi suddenly found himself in a dark cave.

"Genjutsu," said Kakashi. Just as he was about to dispel it, three glowing dogs appeared in front of him. One was red, one blue, and one yellow. John stepped out from behind the dogs. It was the first time Kakashi noticed the sharingan on any of them.

"You three have your father's sharingan, huh?" said Kakashi.

"Yes, we do," said John. "And, Naruto-sensei said that he knew someone who could teach us how to use it."

At this, Kakashi's eye grew wide. He knew exactly who Naruto was talking about.

Suddenly, John yelled, "Rasengan!" and the blue dog leapt up and hit Kakashi. Kakashi fell down to the ground injured.

Just as Kakashi got up, John yelled, "Oodama Rasengan!" and the red dog hit Kakashi, making him fly backwards.

'Dammit, Naruto must have taught them his rasengan attacks,' Thought Kakashi. 'I need to dispel the genjutsu before he uses the third one!'

Once again, just as he was about to dispel the genjutsu, John yelled, "Shuriken Rasengan!" The yellow dog leaped into the air and hit Kakashi. Suddenly, he was lying on his back in the forest, with the three boys standing over him. Matt was holding the bells.

"Well, I'll be!" said Kakashi. "It looks as though you actually beat me."

Kakashi stood up. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Naruto told you guys about someone who could teach you sharingan, right?"

"Yeah," said John.

"Well, I happen to know that someone."

"Really?" said Khaled. "Who is it?"

Kakashi lifted up his headband, revealing his hidden eye. John, Matt, and Khaled gasped.

"That someone," said Kakashi, "Is me."


	6. A Seperate Being

A few days later, Naruto still hadn't returned from his mission. John, Matt, and Khaled were standing in the forest with Kakashi, The Fifth, and Shizune. They had been standing in the forest for fifteen minutes now, with Tsunade rambling on and on about how Naruto wouldn't be back for a few weeks, and on how Kakashi, who was even falling asleep at this point, was to train them to use their Sharingan.

"...Therefore, I bid you goodbye," Tsunade finished, and then walked off toward the village with Shizune at her side.

"Now that she's gone, let's get started," said Kakashi.

"Finally!" exclaimed John.

"Why the hell did she ramble on like that?! I think she hates us!" yelled Matt.

"About time," said Khaled.

"Ok, first off, do any of you three know what the sharingan is used for?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I know that it can copy enemy shinobi's jutsu," said John.

"that's one of the uses," said Kakashi. "Anything else?"

No one spoke, so Kakashi continued. "Like John said, the sharingan can be used to copy jutsu. But, more than that, it can also be used to knock opponents out."

A look of surprise appeared on John's face, excitement of Matt's face, and no emotion on Khaled's face.

"It can also see through genjutsu. And then, there's what your father did with it."

"What did he do?" asked Matt.

"He used it to copy Rock Lee's taijutsu techniques."

This time, it was Khaled who looked surprised. "You mean to tell me that I'm only good at taijutsu because our dad stole the fighting style from some guy with weird hair and bushy eyebrows?!" yelled Khaled.

"In a way, yes, you are right, Khaled. However, you mostly got your taijutsu skills from your mother."

"You're saying that our mom was a taijutsu type?" said John.

"Yes, but she wasn't born that way. You see, she was trained by the fifth to be a medical ninja. But, enough history. Matt and Khaled, you two go deeper into the forest to train together. I'm going to work with John over here."

Matt and Khaled walked off, leaving John with Kakashi. "I need to have a quick word with you, John," said Kakashi.

"What is it, sensei?"

"Ok, this is going to sound a little strange, but have you ever felt a different chakra besides your own inside your body?"

"Now that you mention it, I have felt a different chakra before. You know how chakra is normally blue? Well, this chakra is yellow."

"This is also going to sound strange; have you ever heard a voice in your head that sounds exactly like yours that's saying something you're not thinking?"

"Yeah, I actually have."

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, although John could only see his non-sharingan eye close. When he opened them again, he looked pained.

"Look John, it's time you knew the truth. You came out first, followed by Matt, then by Khaled. However, right after the three of you were all out, two men broke into the hospital and killed your mother. Since Khaled and Matt were out of site, they kidnapped you and ran away. When they got outside, they did a certain jutsu on you. This jutsu cloned your soul, creating two separate beings in your body. It also gave the other soul a completely different personality. Naruto and your father then came out and got you back. They fought off the enemy shinobi. That's when your father died."

John was stunned. "You're saying that there's another me in my body?"

Kakashi sighed again. "Yes, John, there is another you. We found out when Naruto brought you back to the hospital. We were studying you to make sure the men who kidnapped you didn't do anything fatal. The jutsu they used isn't fatal. However, if you don't learn how to control the other you and keep it in check, we believe that it can possess you. Tsunade happened to be at the hospital at the time. She tried to remove the other being, but was unsuccessful. Naruto was meant to tell you this, but I decided to save him the trouble."

Tears were streaming from John's eyes. A million thoughts were running through his mind. Another soul in his body? What if he was that other soul? What if he really wasn't who he thought he was? And if he wasn't this other soul, then what would happen if he didn't learn how to control it right? What would happen if it possessed him? Would he die? Or would he be trapped like the other soul was now, just watching and listening, not controlling?

He didn't notice Kakashi kneel down in front of him and put his right hand on John's left shoulder.

"I know what you must be thinking," said Kakashi. John just looked up and nodded.

"None of it is true though. Naruto had the same thing happen to him when he was born."

John's heart leapt as he looked up. "You mean Naruto-sensei has another being sealed inside of him?"

"Yes, but I'll let Naruto explain that to you later." They both stood up. "Right now, I want you to close your eyes and focus really hard. Try to at least figure out the other beings name."

John closed his eyes. After five minutes of intense focus, a name just popped into his head.

"Jimmy," he said. "The other being's name is Jimmy." John's sadness was replaced by curiosity and bewilderment.

Just then, an explosion was heard, followed by yelling and shouting.

"Shit!" yelled John. "That's the direction Matt and Khaled are in!"

With that, John and Kakashi hurried toward the direction of the explosion.


	7. A New Training

John and Kakashi sprinted in the direction the explosion came from. When they got there, Khaled and Matt were standing there panting, with four other men there. Two were wearing black cloaks with red clouds. One was panting as well, standing next to Matt and Khaled. This person was in his mid thirties, with blonde, spiky hair and red eyes.

"Naruto-sensei!" John yelled. Then he said to Kakashi, "What's wrong with his eyes?"

"Remember how I told you that Naruto also has another being?" said Kakashi. "Well, he knows how to use its chakra. I'm sure he'll teach you how to do it."

Just then, one of the men in red cloaks ran towards Matt. Matt dodged out of the way, while Khaled ran behind the man and punched him with all of his strength. The man flew forward and hit a tree, then slumped to the ground. Meanwhile, Naruto and the other man in a cloak were battling. The man did a hand sign, while Naruto did another. Both hit at the same time, creating an explosion. Naruto then created a shadow clone, then yelled, "Oodama rasengan!" The man flew backwards, then died. Naruto did the same thing to the other man. After the other man died, Naruto relaxed, and his eyes returned to normal.

"Let's go back to the village," he said. Then they left.

Later, Naruto, Kakashi, and the triplets were in Tsunade's office. She was a little shocked at first to see Naruto, but quickly recovered. She was wrapped up in yet another one of her ramblings. When she finally finished, she said, "There's someone here who I want you to see, but, before he comes in, you three must leave." She pointed at John, Matt, and Khaled.

"Us?!" yelled Matt. "Why the hell us?!"

"Because we'll be discussing classified information, and we don't want you to here. Now get out!" Tsunade looked annoyed.

After a few more rounds of arguing, they finally left. Tsunade sighed, leaned back in her chair, and said, "Now, as I was saying, there's someone here who needs to speak with us. Come on in!"

A door in the back opened, and a man with long white hair stepped in. He walked up behind Tsunade's desk.

"Naruto, Kakashi, long time no see," said Jaraiya as he sat down in a chair between Naruto and Kakashi.

"Let's get straight to business," said Tsunade. "I need you three to individually train the Uchiha kids. I'll leave you three to discuss it; I have a meeting to attend to, so make yourselves at home. I expect an answer when I return, however."

After Tsunade left, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jaraiya all started talking.

"I think that I should train John," said Naruto. "After all, he has the other soul inside of him. I just wonder how I should tell him…"

"Don't worry about that, I already told him minutes before we found you," said Kakashi. Naruto simply nodded. "As for me, I'll train Khaled. He needs to learn how to do ninjutsu, as well as a little genjutsu."

"I guess that leaves me with Matt," said Jaraiya. "Oh, well. It'll be like training you all over again, Naruto. With the exception of the kyuubi, of course."

After discussing the matter for a few more minutes, the three of them agreed about what they were going to do, then parted company.

Later, John and Matt were sitting at home. John was reading the newspaper, Matt was reading a manga, and Khaled was off training somewhere.

"I think we should go see a movie or something," said John. "I hear that 'Demon-Boy in the Land of Snow' is good."

"I don't know," said Matt, looking up from MAR. "From what I heard, it's a wannabe 'The Terror of Shukaku'. Besides, who really has a demon sealed inside them, anyways?"

At this, John gulped. He was about to say something, when the doorbell rang.

While John answered the door, Matt looked out the window, noticing the rain for the first time. "Weird, especially since it's the middle of summer…" John murmured.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a dripping wet Khaled walking into the kitchen, followed by Matt.

"As I was saying, do you guys wanna see 'Demon-boy in the Land of Snow'?" asked John.

"Sure, what the hell," said Khaled. "It's not like we can do anything else since it's raining. Oh yeah, and it's your turn to cook tonight, Matt."

"Aww, but it's Saturday!" whined Matt. "Why don't we just go out? We could have pasta or ramen or pizza or s… God dammit!" Matt was interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. He went to answer it, muttering under his breath. When Matt was out of earshot, Khaled asked John, "What's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since we left the forest."

John looked up, startled. Normally, he thought, Khaled didn't give a damn about John or Matt, let alone know how they usually act.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," John said. Matt reappeared in the kitchen, saying, "Right this way, have a seat anywhere. Want some juice or water?" Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, and a man John, Matt, and Khaled had never seen before walked in. Naruto and Tsunade sat down at the table, and Kakashi and the strange man stood behind them. Matt quickly poured all of them either juice or water, depending on what they said.

"Look, you three," said Tsunade. "Since you are now genin, I have decided that you will be trained separately until after you become chuunin. John, you are to train with me for a month, then with Naruto for the remainder of the time. Khaled, you are to train with Kakashi. Matt-''

"Oh, so I have to train with a guy I don't even know?!" interrupted Matt. "What the hell kind of shit is this?!"

"I was getting to that!" snapped Tsunade. "This is Jaraiya." She pointed at the strange man. "He is going to train you, Matt."

"You should feel honored, Uchiha Matthew," said Naruto. "After all, this is the guy who trained me after I finished with Kakashi."

Matt grew excited at hearing this. "You mean, I can be as strong as Naruto-sensei?!" he exclaimed.

"No, that's impossible," said Jaraiya. "There is only one other person in this room who can attain that level of strength, and only if he trains hard enough."

"Enough of this!" said Tsunade. "John, pack your things, you'll be staying with me for the rest of the month. Matt and Khaled, you stay here."

John went upstairs to pack his suitcase. However, when he came down, Tsunade said, "You won't need any clothes or anything, with the training I'm giving you. Just pack your toothbrush and some personal items." John looked confused for a moment, then went back upstairs to put his clothes away.

"As for you two, your training begins tomorrow at whatever time your teacher specifies." By then John was back down, so he and the four adults left. Matt looked at Khaled and said, "Yay, we can have more fun now that the baka's gone!" which earned him a kick in the nuts by Khaled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorxas: I know that my fans are probably pissed off for me not updating In Her Shoes for a while, but I guarantee you that, once I'm done with this story, I'll put 110 into In Her Shoes. I apologize, and thank you for your patience.


	8. Tsunade's Special Training

When John and Tsunade reached the Hokage building, Tsunade told a man standing by the door to take the suitcase up to the spare room. The man took John's suitcase and started up the stairs. Meanwhile, Tsunade told John to follow her, and then started toward the office. When they reached the office, Tsunade sat down, and then told John to have a seat. When he sat down, Tsunade said, "John, I didn't want the others to hear this, but I'm going to train you how I trained your mother."

John noticed a blue glow coming from under the desk.

"This will be unlike any other training you've ever had before, and probably different from any training you will ever have." The blue glow grew brighter.

"Ok, but why did you tell me not to bring clothes?" inquired John. The blue glow was suddenly gone. Tsunade stood up, her hands in her pockets, and walked in front of him.

"I was getting to that," she said. "Stand up." When John stood up, Tsunade took her right hand out of her pocket. It was covered in blue chakra. She hit John in the stomach with it. He flew back, hit the wall, and fainted.

John suddenly found himself in a completely white room. A familiar looking boy was standing in front of him.

"So, we meet at last!" said the boy. His voice sounded strangely familiar, but John couldn't put his finger on where he heard it from.

"Who are you?" John asked. It was only when he spoke that the answer came to him. This boy looked exactly like him, but with gold hair and blue eyes.

"My name," said the boy, "Is Jimmy. I can't believe it took you so long to realize that!"

John was beginning to get angry.

"I've been in this room my whole life, and there's only one way out. And that, John, is to kill you!"

Suddenly, Jimmy punched toward John, who barely had time to dodge. Jimmy followed up with another punch, and another. John continued dodging, surprised at his opponent's strength. For someone trapped in one room, he was a great fighter. John then counterattacked, punching with all his might. His fist hit Jimmy in the stomach. Jimmy fell to the ground clutching his stomach. 'I stand corrected,' thought John. Jimmy got up and tried to punch again. John dodged, and then kicked Jimmy in the crotch. Jimmy fell to the ground again, writhing in pain. He then pulled a shuriken out of his pocket and threw it. John dodged it, then leapt as high as he could. He was about to kick Jimmy in the face when, suddenly, he was no longer in the air, or even in the white room. He was lying on his back on the ground in Tsunade's office. However, something didn't feel quite right. He sat up. Tsunade was kneeling in front of him.

"I see my jutsu was a success," she said.

"Why the hell did you do that?" John asked. He then noticed there was something wrong with his voice. It was higher pitched than normal. In fact, it sounded like a girl's. Something tickled his cheek. When he reached to scratch it, he noticed it felt like hair. He grabbed it. It _was_ hair, pink hair, in fact. John jumped up and ran to a mirror conveniently located next to Tsunade's desk. The mirror reflected a girl with pink hair, wearing his black shirt and blue shorts.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" John screamed in his new voice.

"I told you, I'm going to train you exactly how I trained your mother. So, I turned you into her, or rather how she looked when I first met her. Now, let me show you your room, there's clothes waiting there for you.

About an hour later, John was sitting on his bed wearing a red dress with tight, black shorts underneath and his blue headband in his hair instead of on his forehead. Exactly what he had seen his mom wearing in pictures Naruto showed them. He wondered briefly what his brothers would say if they found out. John looked at the clock. It was one am. He sighed looked at his new body that he would have for the rest of the month then went to sleep.


	9. Khaled's Ninjutsu

Sorxas: Sorry, I forgot to type this in the last chapter. I couldn't resist the opportunity to have a gender swap, and I hope it will at least remotely satisfy INSfans. Thanks, and enjoy the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eight o' clock AM. Even though the sun had just risen, it was already hot outside. Two fourteen-year-old boys stepped out of a house and started walking toward the forest. There was a man with white hair waiting there.

"Good morning, guys," said Jaraiya. "Alright, Matt, let's head into the forest. Khaled, you might as well go back home to sleep for another hour or so. Kakashi's not going to be here for a while." He and Matt then disappeared into the forest, leaving Khaled alone. He sighed and sat down at the foot of a tree. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps. He looked up, hoping to see Kakashi. Instead, he saw Tsunade walking next to a girl with pink hair.

"Tsunade-sama, where's my brother?" asked Khaled. Tsunade looked surprised to see him there. The girl next to Tsunade simply gasped and looked down.

"John is waiting for us in the forest. We're just now going to meet him. This," she gestured towards the girl, "is his training partner. Well, we'll be seeing you!" Tsunade and the strange girl walked off, once again leaving Khaled alone. "Where have I seen her before?" Khaled asked himself. He was about to follow when a puff of smoke appeared in front of him. Kakashi stood there, his hands in a teleportation jutsu.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic was murder," said Kakashi. Khaled remembered Naruto telling them about Kakashi's lame excuses.

"Let's get started on your training now," said Kakashi. They walked into the forest. "I saw this weird girl walking with Tsunade-sama earlier," said Khaled. Kakashi was momentarily surprised by this, because Tsunade said that she wanted to keep John's training as quiet as possible.

"Oh, she's John's training partner," said Kakashi.

"That's exactly what Tsunade-sama told me!" said Khaled. He was worried about his brother. 'First, he was acting strange after the forest,' the thought. 'Then, they split us up, and the fifth hokage trains him herself. Something is definitely going on, and I'm going to find out what.'

By now, they had reached their training area. Kakashi pulled a sheet of paper out of his pouch. "Hold the paper with your first two fingers," he told Khaled. "Then we'll figure out how best to train you." Khaled held the paper how Kakashi told him. The paper suddenly ripped into shreds, then crumpled up on the ground. "So, you're an earth and lightning type, huh? I figured as much, seeing how your father was a lightning type."

Khaled was silent. 'Didn't Naruto-sensei tell us that he's a wind type?' thought Khaled. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi saying, "We won't do any advanced training until after chuunin exam time," said Kakashi. "You and your brothers will train with either me or Naruto, depending on the chakra types. So, I need you to activate your sharingan." Khaled activated his sharingan while Kakashi lifted up his headband. "Alright, I'm going to do a simple jutsu. All you need to do is watch."

Kakashi made a hand sign, and a shadow clone appeared next to him. "Your turn," said Kakashi.

"I don't know what to do," replied Khaled.

"Just think, it'll come to you."

Khaled thought about it, and, suddenly, he knew exactly what to do, the hand signs, chakra level, everything. He quickly put his hands in position, gathered up chakra, and released it. Another Khaled appeared next to him. "I did it!" said Khaled, obviously amazed. "I did something other than taijutsu!"

"Great job!" said Kakashi. "Now, let's try something a little more complex." Kakashi then put his hands in a different position, and said, "Throw a weapon at me." With a confused look on his face, Khaled pulled a shuriken out of his pouch and threw it at Kakashi. It hit him right in the stomach.

"Shit!" yelled Khaled. "I'll get help!" Suddenly, Kakashi vanished into a puff of smoke, a log falling out.

"What the hell?" said Khaled. The real Kakashi came out of a tree. "That, Khaled, is a simple substitution jutsu. It's your turn."

Khaled repeated what he did last time. Kakashi threw a shuriken. Khaled quickly thought of a stump, and suddenly he was up in a tree, while the Khaled below him got hit by the shuriken. The other Khaled then transformed into a puff of smoke, replaced by the stump he thought of. Khaled jumped out of the tree.

"Well done," said Kakashi. "Now, we're going to try a transformation jutsu." Kakashi put his hands in position, and transformed into a squirrel. When he transformed back, he said, "Your turn." Khaled put his hands into the same position, gathered up chakra, and was going to transform into a bird or something, but he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he saw earlier. Who was she? Why didn't Tsunade tell him her name? Why was John waiting in the forest? It was completely unlike him to go anywhere alone, let alone a forest.

Next thing Khaled knew, pink hair fell in front of his now green eyes. "Oh, shit!" he yelled, and quickly transformed back. Kakashi looked surprised.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Kakashi. Khaled was about to answer, when suddenly he heard screaming coming from the forest. Kakashi simply nodded at Khaled, and they ran together toward the sound.


	10. Chakra of Jimmy

John woke up from a strange dream. He kept his eyes closed, hoping, praying even, that he events from the night before weren't true. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was still in the guest bedroom in the Hokage building. "Dammit," he said when he looked at his now feminine hands with long nails. Just then, the door opened, and Shizune walked in. She then peeked out the door to make sure no one was there, then carefully closed it.

"Look, let me be straight with you," she said as she sat down on the bed. "I think that what Lady Tsunade did to you was very cruel. I don't think it's fair that you have to train in a different body, let alone a female one. I'm giving you a chance, right now, to change back. Decide quickly, though because Lady Tsunade could come in at any minute."

John's eyes grew wide. A chance to change back? That sounded too good to be true. He then weighed the choices. Should he change back? If he did, Tsunade might not have trained him. Plus, it was kind of a unique experience, being a girl and all. But, Tsunade never said that she would change him back after he was done. What if he was stuck like this?

In the end, the opportunity to have amazing strength and healing abilities, even if he was stuck like this, weighed out the other opportunity. "No thanks," he told Shizune in his new voice. "I'd rather be trained by Tsunade-sama then change back to normal. Plus, we don't know what she'll do to you after you change me back, and I don't like the idea of someone else having to suffer for my sake. Besides," he giggled, "When am I going to have another chance to be a girl?"

Shizune was surprised by this boy's quick wit. She hadn't even thought about what Tsunade might do to her after she changed him back. But, wait a second, this boy _wanted _to be a girl? Was he gay or something?

As if reading her mind, John said, "No, I'm not gay! There's this girl I like and…" he blushed. If anyone who didn't know what was going on was listening, this must have sounded really strange, especially coming from a girl's voice.

"Oh, I see!" smiled Shizune. "You want to be able to have something to relate to when she talks about feminine problems. I think you're a nice boy. If Lady Tsunade doesn't change you back, I will." With that, Shizune got up off the bed and left.

This time, it was John who was surprised. "Was she reading my mind?" he said to himself. Then he smiled. "Or did I say that out loud? I've done that before." Just as he finished, Tsunade walked in.

"Good morning, Sakura," she said, sounding tired.

"Sakura?" said John. "Sakura's my mom's name!"

"Oh, shit!" yelled Tsunade. "Sorry John, seeing you like this, I momentarily forgot. Anyways, today's the first day of your training. Meet me in the dining room in an hour for breakfast. I'll have Shizune help you get ready." John didn't even notice Shizune standing in the shadows until now. "However, today is the only day she will do so, unless she chooses to help you." With that, Tsunade turned on her heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry," said Shizune. "I'll be glad to help you in the mornings. After all, your mother was my little sister." John froze. His heart starting beating faster. Was it possible that, after all this time, there was a living relative that he and his brothers weren't told about? Shizune must have sensed this, because she said, "No, I am not related to you in any way. Your mom was my underling, my student, if you will."

John was disappointed by this. He was excited for a moment, but now he remembered that healing was also a religion.

"Dammit," he said to himself. However, Shizune heard him. She lightly slapped him on his soft cheek and said, "Girls shouldn't talk like that!" "But I'm not a girl!" John said. "At the moment you are," Shizune giggled. "Come on, let me help you with hair and makeup and all that…"

An hour later, as he looked into a mirror, he couldn't help thinking, 'I look so much like my mom did in those pictures.' His hair was neatly brushed back, his headband in his hair instead of on his forehead like it usually was. "Man, my mom had a huge forehead!" John couldn't help saying. Shizune just laughed.

By the time he walked into the kitchen, there was food on the table. Tsunade was already eating. He sat down in the chair next to hers. A waiter came and put a big plate of pancakes and fruit in front of him. He took a bite, noticing how great everything tasted compared to his and his brothers' crude cooking skills.

"Like it?" Tsunade asked after she swallowed her food. "This is going to be the usual morning routine for a month." She took another bite of food. "Oh yeah," she swallowed, then smirked. "How do you like being a girl so far?"

"I have one question," said John.

"Ask away," replied Tsunade.

"Why do girls go through so much trouble in the morning?"

Tsunade almost choked. She took a swig of sake, then said, "To make ourselves look good."

"Oh," John simply stated.

Another hour later, at eight o' clock AM, (sounds familiar, doesn't it?) they were on their way to the forest. When they were about to enter, a familiar voice said, "Tsunade-sama, where's my brother?" John looked at the foot of a nearby tree. Khaled was sitting down. John was tempted to say hi, but gasped at the thought of the humiliation he would face if his brothers found out what happened to him. He instead looked on the ground.

"John's waiting for us in the forest," said Tsunade. "This," she gestured toward John, "is his training partner. We're on our way to meet him." Tsunade and John rushed into the forest before Khaled had time to ask anymore questions.

"That was close," said Tsunade. "We need to think up a name before anyone finds out who you are. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, there was this one name in my head, but I don't think it's very good."

"What is it?" asked Tsunade. "It might be fine."

"Saska," John stated. Tsunade looked at him funny. "You were right, that's not very good," she said. "How about Tsuzune?"

"No, I want it to have some resemblance to my mom's name," said John. "I mean, it's only appropriate since I'm in her body and all."

Tsunade thought for a moment. Then, her lips curved into a smile. "How about," she said, "We just call you by your mother's name, Sakura?"

"You know what, that might actually work!" said John. "I'll be ok with that!"

"Then it's settled," said Tsunade. By now they had reached their destination. Tsunade said, "A medical ninja must be able to dodge any attack thrown at them," said Tsunade. "We're going to practice that today. I'm going to go at you full force, so be ready." Suddenly, without a moment's notice, Tsunade punched at John. He jumped back, amazed at his new body's agility. 'These sandals are better than by normal shoes,' thought John. 'I think I need to buy some when I return to normal.' Tsunade punched again and again, John dodging all of them. Years of training with Khaled had brought him to this level of agility. Still, it helped to have a lighter body. However, he got too overconfident. He started doing fancy dodges, like back flips and rolls, eventually earning him a hard punch in the stomach. He flew back, hit a tree, and fainted.

He awoke once again in the white room, This time with Jimmy laughing at him. "You're a girl! Ha ha!" he said.

"I don't see what's so funny," said John, "seeing how you're in this body too." This shut Jimmy up long enough for John to say, "I need to borrow your chakra. We're going to defeat Tsunade-sama today. What do you say?"

"I say you're full of shit and I'll never lend you my chakra."

"Okay, fine. If I die, then you die, too. Now what do you say?"

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Never mind, I'll help you fight. On one condition."

"What's that?" asked John.

"Let me look at you naked."

For some reason, John got really angry. He charged up as much chakra as he could into his arm, and punched Jimmy square in the stomach. Jimmy flew back and hit the wall.

"Okay, I'll lend it to you," said Jimmy, weakly.

Suddenly John found himself in the forest again. Tsunade was standing a few feet away from him.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" she asked. "Are you finished already?"

John closed his eyes and asked Jimmy for his chakra. He then ran forward. Suddenly, he was surrounded by golden chakra. By now, he had reached Tsunade. Tsunade's face was one of pure amazement, but she quickly shook it off. She tried to punch him again, but he dodged, noticing that it was even easier than before. Tsunade jumped into the air and was about to kick John in the head. But, before she could do anything, John dodged to the side. When Tsunade landed, John charged as much chakra into his arm as he could, then punched Tsunade in the back. Tsunade screamed as she flew forward, then slammed into a tree. However, she went right through this one and on to the next. When she finally stopped, she had created holes in three trees. By now, Jimmy's chakra had faded away. John walked up to Tsunade and checked her pulse.

"She's out cold," murmured John. He was about to try to wake her up, but he heard an explosion. He sighed, and sprinted towards it.

When he was about halfway to the explosion, he heard, "Come on team, we can complete this mission with our youth!" Then he heard another voice say, "Yeah, come on Neji and Ten-ten! Let's go!" He turned around to see three guys, two Naruto's age and one Kakashi's age, and a pregnant girl about Naruto's age, dashing toward him. Suddenly they stopped.

"WOW! THAT GIRL LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE SAKURA!" said one of the guys. "Yeah, what's up with that?" asked the girl. "Who cares, maybe it's a coincidence", said another guy. "I think not," said the oldest guy. (If I lost you here, it will all clear up in a minute).

"Oh, excuse us, little girl. We didn't even introduce ourselves," said the oldest guy again. He and another one of the guys started doing incredibly-difficult-to-explain poses until finally the older one said, "I'm Maito Gai!" He then held his thumb in front of him and smiled, a tooth pinging (everyone except the guy next to him sweat dropped).

"And I'm Rock Lee, Gai-sensei's humble partner!" yelled the other guy.

"I'm Ten-Ten," said the girl.

"I'm Neji," said the last guy.

Suddenly, Gai's watch beeped. He looked down and said, "Oh, shoot, we're running low on time! Quickly team, Youth Dash!" And with that, they were off, Neji and Ten-Ten grumbling something about "always like this," and "why don't they just get married already?"

John watched them leave, a little confused, then remembered the explosion. He quickly resumed his chase.


	11. The Mysterious Man

The rush of footsteps behind Matt alerted him that someone was behind them. At first he thought that Jaraiya, who disappeared to do "research", was finally starting to catch up, but when the mysterious footsteps came closer there stood a man in a black cloak with red clouds all over it and a flat cone shaped hat with white streamers hanging from the edges.

He was limping, but he didn't look too injured to fight because a second later, he attacked with a speed that could only be matched by Khaled. Luckily, Matt was able to dodge it with only a small scratch on his arm.

The figure turned to reveal a sword that looked like an angel's wing. Finally recovering from the shock of how speedy the enemy was, Matt made a couple hand signs and two clones appeared and started to attack the mysterious cloaked man.

He easily dodged and hit a clone with his sword, but suddenly, the man looked like he was shocked by electricity and kneeled to the ground. Dumbfounded about what had happened, dashed back into the forest before the other clone had a chance to shock him.

Matt thought to himself how clever it was to use one of his own creations, the lightning clone. It was just like a shadow clone except for one thing, they were pumped with static electricity, which will shock any person touching the clone. Even if the enemy defeated the clone, he would get shocked.

Obviously, the enemy found out about the clone a couple moments later because he came out of the forest and started running at him. Matt barely dodged him again, but this time with a counter-attack. He lightly tossed a kunei with an exploding note inside of the cloaked man's side pocket. A couple seconds later, the note exploded getting the man in it.

The explosion could be heard across the forest. Even if the man survived the explosion and came up with a powerful technique, anyone in a forty mile radius would know that something was going on and come rushing over. It was an almost failsafe technique except if he had other members in his group, they would come running, too.

The smoke cleared, and there stood the man. Part of his cloak and his hat was blown off. He had some minor injuries on his arm and side, but other wise unharmed. Under the cloak revealed four angel wings (not including the sword). The mysterious man turned around. He had short white hair and two white eyes that looked like they could pierce right through you.

"My goodness I was careless," spoke the man. His tone was cold and heartless; he had obviously killed a lot of people to have a voice like that. "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Angelic," spoke the man. "Remember it, well because that is the last name you will ever hear." Angelic lifted his sword and he swung at the air. The winds started to pick up. It was starting to get harder to stay on the ground because of the wind. Obviously, this would be a very tough opponent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Co-author's note

Hey everyone it's me, Yoderpet.

Yoderpet: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far…

Naruto: How come I'm not in this story that much. I don't even get to train anyone for a month!

Yoderpet: Go home and have some ramen or something; your not going to be in this story for a while.

Yoderpet: well thanks I will try to update with Sorxas as much as possible.


	12. Angelic Battle

A harsh wind blew as Khaled reached the site of the explosion. When the dust cleared, he saw Matt standing a few feet away from a man in a black cloak. Kakashi caught up with him, his eye wide.

"Matt, get up here!" he called down. Matt looked up, then followed orders.

"When did you guys get here?" he asked.

"Just now," said Khaled. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Angelic," said Matt. "That's all I know, other than the fact that he can control wind."

"Guys, I want you to be very careful," said Kakashi. "This is one of the men who killed your parents."

Hatred boiled up inside of Matt. This was one of the guys that made his life a living hell? This was one of the people who made him overly jealous of kids who had parents?

Khaled, who wasn't as surprised, just shrugged. After all, he, Matt, and John probably weren't the only ones to have family members killed by this guy.

"Calm down, and turn on your sharingan," Kakashi said, then did a series of hand signs, then put his hands on the branch. A ball of electricity appeared. He ran towards Angelic and reached to slam the ball into him. However, Angelic hit Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi flew backwards and hit a tree, then slumped on a branch and fainted (Happens a lot, doesn't it?).

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Matt. There was no answer.

Now boiling mad, Matt did a series of hand signs, then put his hand up to his mouth and blew. Three balls of fire appeared and flew through the air. Angelic simply swung his sword again, and the fireballs disappeared.

While fighting Angelic, no one noticed a man with a huge sword wrapped in bandages appear behind Matt, until it was too late. The man swung his sword, hitting matt in the arm. Matt screamed in pain, fell off the branch, and landed on the ground. He sat up clutching his broken arm.

Seeing his brother injured triggered something in Khaled's mind. Khaled felt something he hadn't felt since the time John was beat up by a genin when they were still in the academy. Since the time Matt had hid one of John's pet frogs in his underwear drawer. Khaled felt pure, raw anger. Anger so deep that the only anger ever to rival it was that of his father's when Khaled's uncle Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha clan.

Khaled teleported onto another branch, and did the same hand signs. When the small ball of chakra appeared, Khaled teleported behind the big man and was about to slam the ball into him. However, in one fast motion, the big man turned around, grabbed Khaled's wrist, slammed the electric ball into Khaled's stomach, then threw him on the ground next to Matt. Angelic slowly started walking toward them, then looked up, a look of surprise on his face. The man with the sword fell on the ground next to Khaled, knocked out. Angelic simply shrugged as if nothing happened and continued walking. Khaled found that he couldn't move. "Fuck," he said.

Angelic was now right in front of them. He kicked Khaled. "Children shouldn't speak in such fowl language," he said. He then slowly pulled his sword out.

"I guess this is it," said Khaled.

"I guess we're joining Mom and Dad now," said Matt.

Angelic was now holding his sword. He was about to swing, when suddenly he dropped it. It landed with a loud _clang_. Angelic's face was twisted into a look of pure torture. A female voice behind him said, "Konoha secret finger jutsu: Thousand Years of Pain!" Angelic flew up, screaming and clutching his ass. Matt and Khaled saw a flash of pink, then heard, "Who in Heaven are you?"

"You're worst nightmare," the reply came. They heard more screaming, and Angelic hit the ground and created a huge crater. A pink haired girl landed next to the crater.

"Are you ok, Khaled?" she asked.

Khaled briefly wondered how she knew his name, but quickly realized that they didn't have time for all that right now.

"I can't move," said Khaled, still trying to move his arm.

"How about you, Matt?" asked John.

"Oh, I'm fine, except for the fact that MY FRICKIN' ARM's BROKEN!"Matt said bitterly.

John knew that Matt was hopeless, but he suddenly came up with the perfect idea to get Khaled moving.

"I can't believe you gave up that easily, you friggin' teme," John said, hoping that he was right. He was.

Once again, Khaled felt genuine anger. He stood up, then cooled down as he realized what happened, then looked at the strange girl, amazed.

"My goodness," said Angelic, getting out of the crater. "I can't believe the youth these days! Using all these naughty words and insults!"

"Why the hell do you talk like that?" Matt asked. Meanwhile, John whispered something in Khaled's ear. Khaled nodded, then hurried over to the tree where Kakashi was.

"Good heavens," said Angelic, "I really do hope that you will stop speaking in such foul language!"

Khaled and Kakashi returned a moment later.

"Go find Tsunade-sama," John said to Kakashi. "She's up north. Khaled and I can handle this faggot."

Kakashi nodded and hurried off. Matt continued watching with interest. Khaled, however, knew something was up. This girl was acting familiar, and she had known his and Matt's names. Could it be? No, he decided, it was impossible, there was no way. And yet…

While Khaled was wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Matt reach into his ninja pouch with his good arm. He didn't even notice Matt toss a kunai with an explosive note at the strange girl, until she threw it and it hit a tree. She then grabbed Matt, and told Khaled to hurry. After a few seconds, the not exploded, and all that remained of Angelic or his partner were an arm and a sword wrapped in bandages.

John was about to leave when Khaled grabbed his arm. "We're not leaving without an explanation, John," he said.


	13. Room 203

In room 203 of Konoha hospital, four people were gathered; one lying on a bed, two kneeling beside the bed, and one leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"… And that's it," John finished, still healing Matt's arm. Shizune was next to him, coaching him on what to do, also ready to jump in at any time, as this was the first time he healed someone, and anything could happen. However, everything appeared to be going smoothly.

Khaled walked over to John and said, "That's quite a story. So there's been another you in there the whole time?"

"Well, yeah," said John, not daring to take his eyes off of Matt's arm.

Matt grinned, then said, "And you're a girl for the next month? Have you gotten perverted yet?"

"Shut the hell up, you frickin' dobe," said Khaled. Shizune punched Matt in the face.

"Don't talk to your sister like that, especially when she's healing your arm!" she yelled. Matt and Khaled started howling with laughter, Khaled falling on the floor and laughing, his nose bleeding and tears coming out.

Khaled regained control first, his nose still bleeding and his face streaked with tears. Matt, however, continued laughing. Since Matt's arm was now fully healed, John stopped healing and punched him in the face.

"God dammit!" Matt said. "If your keep this up, my face is going to need healing!"

"So," said Khaled after Shizune left the room to hurry and help Tsunade heal, "what was that first explosion caused by?"

"I threw a kunai with an explosive note," said Matt, checking his arm. He then realized the horrible mistake he hade just made.

"YOU caused that?!" Khaled was, once again, at boiling point. "You're the one who interrupted my training?"

Matt had forgotten that the worst thing anyone could ever do was interfere with Khaled's training. He quickly jumped off the bed to avoid Khaled (Hey, that rhymed!), but was too slow. Khaled picked Matt up by the collar and was about to beat the living shit out of him when John said, "Hey, I just healed his arm!" Khaled closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, then put Matt down.

"It's obvious that Angelic was one of those religious fanatics," said John after Khaled was back at his spot on the wall.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Khaled, still pissed at Matt.

Suddenly the door opened, and Shizune walked in.

"I see your brother's first ever heal was successful," she said.

"You mean sister," said Matt, earning him a kick in the nuts. Matt fell to the ground writhing in pain, while Khaled fell into another laughing fit. When they got up, the door opened, again, and in stepped Kakashi.

"Good news," he said. "It seems Jaraiya left the village to do research!"

"How is that good news?" asked Matt.

"Because it means that Jaraiya is writing another one of his excellent books!" Kakashi's eye turned into a heart, while everyone else sweat dropped. "It also means that you're training with me, alongside Khaled."

"What about my sister?" asked Matt. John's face turned red with anger.

"If you don't want to end up like Tsunade-sama in the other room, I suggest you stop the girl puns!" he said after he punched Matt in the face.

"By the way," said Kakashi, "It's interesting that you chose this room."

"Why?" asked John and Matt together.

"Because," said Kakashi, "It was in this very room that you three were born and your mother died."


	14. Matt's Training

"Hey John," yelled Matt. They were outside the hospital. "How the hell did you get so good at tai-jutsu? I always thought you were more of a genjutsu type," asked Matt. "Well, I guess it came with the body," replied John. He had never really thought about it before. How did he get almost as good as Khaled at taijutsu. Was it Jimmy's Chakra? John pushed these thoughts aside and decided to go catch some frogs.

It was his favorite pastime. Casting genjutsu on frogs and then, when the frogs were thoroughly hypnotized, catching them. It was a great way to train his genjutsu abilities. But when he got to the pond and tried to cast genjutsu on the frogs, something went wrong. Instead of the frog sitting in one spot, with the genjutsu completely on the frog, nothing happened. When John tried to grab the frog, it jumped away.

Something was wrong. He couldn't cast genjutsu anymore. He ran back home and went to the mirror in the bathroom. John tried to turn his Sharingan on, but his eyes stayed as green as they had when he was transformed.

As John left to go catch frogs, Matt decided to see Kakashi to see when they could start training.

As Matt was walking up the stairs to the 2nd floor, he heard something down the hall. He saw a medical ninja yelling at a man in a green tight suit (duh). It was something about not pushing some girl named Ten-ten so hard while she was pregnant.

He turned into room 203 to see Kakashi there waiting for him. Khaled was nowhere to be seen (probably off training in the forest against the medical ninja's orders :P).

"When can we start training?" asked Matt, who was ready to start training. "We can start right away," he said getting up from the chair. "R..really?!" exclaimed Matt. He thought that Kakashi would say they would start tomorrow (because he is so lazy).

When they were outside (I'll tell you how they got out of the hospital at the end of the chapter, keep reading), they started speeding toward the forest.

On there way to their destination, Kakashi asked, "What did Jaraiya teach you?" "Nothing really, except for the water-walking-jutsu," replied Matt. Kakashi wasn't surprised at all (duh). "Well I'm going to teach you a special jutsu that you probable saw when we were battling Angelic," he explained.

Matt, already knowing what Kakashi was talking about, exclaimed, "I caught it with my Sharingan, I can do it." Sweat droped down on the back of Kakashi's head. "Maybe if I raise my eyebrow a little higher, he will think I am surprised," thought Kakashi and then said, "Then show me if you got the jutsu copied right."

Matt readied himself. He went on with the jutsu, doing every hand sign correctly, and he brought his hand down near the ground to find… that the Chidori didn't form.

Matt didn't understand. Why had the Chidori form in Khaled's hand and not his? Kakashi looked at him, his face unemotional. He looked at Matt's wrists and found the problem. Two rubber bracelets with seals on each one.

"How long have you had those bracelets on, Matt," asked Kakashi, looking questionably at the bracelets. Matt looked puzzled. No one had ever asked about them. "I've had them since I was eight years old, Naruto-sensei gave them to me and said to never take them off," he replied.

"Well, they are keeping you from using Chidori. Since Chidori is electric based and the rubber bracelets are not conductive. Witch means that you can't use Chidori unless you take off your bracelets," Kakashi finished his long dialong (hog). Matt looking somewhat confused, said, "So, I can't use Chidori unless…" "…unless you take off the bracelets," finished Kakashi, who felt right about now like he was teaching a three year old.

Matt thought a moment. He had never taken off his bracelets, not even to go to bed or take a shower. He finally came to a decision.

"I'll take them off," he finally said after about two minutes of thinking. After a second longer, the bracelets were off and fell to the ground with a thud ("That's some heavy rubber" thought Kakashi). Kakashi said," Now try the Chidori."

Matt did all of the hand signs (again) and put his hand by the ground. A great light flashed, and in his hand a small ball of electricity appeared in his hand. Instinct took over, he ran past Kakashi with the ball of lightning flashing brightly in his hand. He readied his arm and he smashed the ball into a tree, splintering it into pieces.

Kakashi was impressed (but, of course, didn't show it). Not even Sasuke could do it that good at first. Matt stood there his back to Kakashi, electricity started loosing off of him. Kakashi said, "Hey, Matt lets call it a day." Matt didn't reply, he just stood there, looking at what he had done. "I'll buy some ramen," continued Kakashi, a small trace of nervousness could be heard in Kakashi's voice. Matt turned around. He was pupil less, and his voice was lower as he said," Thank you for taking off those wretched bands off, but now I must kill you."

Matt woke up in the hospital the next day, wondering what had happened the day before. He remembered that he finally was able to use the Chidori, but after that was blank.


	15. John's Secret Place

"John, wake your cute little ass up!" a voice called. John blinked his bright green eyes open. He was in the guest bedroom of the Hokage building with Tsunade standing over him.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" he asked, yawning.

"It's time to return you to normal," Tsunade said. She pulled a glowing hand out of her pocket. When she hit John with it, he fainted.

When John woke up, he was alone. He sat up, noticing that the pink hair was gone. He looked at his hands, and they were his own again. However, he noticed that he was still wearing girl clothes. He quickly changed into the clothes he brought in his suitcase. He then picked up his forehead protector and put it on where it belonged. However, something didn't feel right. John hesitated for a moment, then punched the wall. Nothing happened. Freaking out, he ran towards the kitchen, where Tsunade and Shizune were eating. There was a plate set in front of an empty seat.

"Tsunade-sama!" he yelled, "My taijutsu is gone!"

Tsunade choked. After a swig of sake, she said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," John replied, "I punched the wall and nothing happened."

Tsunade had forgotten that the taijutsu would only stay in one form.

"So, is there any way for me to switch between forms?" John asked. "That would probably help a lot."

Tsunade nodded. "Are you sure?" she asked. John nodded this time.

"Ok," Tsunade said, "Get ready," This time, with bright green chakra, she hit him in the stomach. He fainted with a smile on his face.

A boy wearing a blue shirt and white shorts walked out of the hokage building. He walked behind a wall, and a girl wearing a red dress came out from the other side. She walked behind a pole, and the boy reappeared.

When John reached the front of his house, he rang the doorbell. When nobody answered, he pulled out his house key and walked in. No one was home. He shrugged, deciding that Matt and Khaled were training with Kakashi. He put his stuff away in his room and walked into the bathroom. He looked at the sharingan clock on the wall. It was 10:30 AM. Matt and Khaled had been gone for two and a half hours. He turned on his sharingan and looked in the mirror. When he was satisfied with his awesome reflection, he closed his eyes and thought one word: Pink. When he opened his eyes, he saw his girl form in the mirror, complete with clothes and headband placement, but without sharingan. He then thought another word: Me. He suddenly changed back to normal.

After an hour of changing back and forth, John started to feel bored. He decided to go to his secret place. He walked out the door and started walking through town, occasionally seeing someone he knew. However, after about ten minutes, John bumped into the person that he wanted to see the most. This boy had long black hair and pure white eyes.

"Hyuuga Sora," John said.

"Uchiha John," said Sora. John and Sora had been best friends and rivals since their days in the academy. John hadn't seen him for months, since his first ever mission with Matt and Khaled. What made John and Sora feel like rivals was the fact that John had sharingan, while Sora, being Neji and Ten-ten's first born child, had the byakugan.

"So, how's it going?" asked John.

"Pretty good," said Sora. "How 'bout you?"

"It's been ok," replied John. "Anyway, it's been a while since our last battle. Do you accept my challenge?"

Sora smiled. "I wish I could, but I can't. I'm on a mission right now. Maybe we will some other time,"

"Sure," said John. "See ya!"

When he and Sora parted company, John started walking again. After a few more minutes, a hand grabbed his shoulder. John turned around and found himself looking into a very familiar face.

"John," said Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-sensei!" John said, half with relief and half with surprise. "I was just going to my secret place. I have to think about some things."

"Wanna have lunch on me?" Naruto asked. "I was just heading to get some ramen."

"Sure," said John. A few minutes later, they were eating ramen at the ramen bar. After their twelfth bowl, John left, feeling a little guilty about leaving Naruto with such a huge bill. But, Naruto told him not to worry about it, that John earned it.

After walking for a few more minutes, John reached an empty alley. He then ran as fast as he could and approached the gates of his secret place: Uchiha Manor. He went in and started up the stairs. His first stop was his least favorite room: The parlor where John's uncle Itachi had killed his entire family. John quickly hurried out of here and went to his second favorite room: his father's old bedroom. Even though he had been here about a million times before, he searched the entire room again, finding a stray kunai and shuriken. He put them in his pouch and started for the door, then stopped. He stared at the two torches in the middle of the wall. What were they for? He shrugged off the thought, and continued through the hallway to his favorite room: The master bedroom. He sat down on the big King sized bed and looked around the room. He took in the en-suite bathroom, the huge closet, and the- "What the hell?" John said as he noticed a note taped to the wall. He read it, then looked up, shocked. He stuffed the note into his pouch and ran out of the room. Before he left the mansion, however, he decided to put some security in. He took some traps out of his pouch and placed them on the ground, then reached in and pulled out his favorite candy: starburst. He ate some and put the wrappers over the traps, then started for home.

It was 3:30 when John arrived home. He opened the door and walked in. Matt was asleep on the couch. Khaled was probably out training. Deciding not to disturb Matt's sleep, John sat down next to him and turned on the TV. All he could do was wait.


	16. Kai and Kari

Anyone walking by apartment building F could hear yelling, screaming, and occasional beating on the wall.

Matt's eyes snapped open. He was lying down on the couch with the tv on. He didn't remember turning it on, but shrugged it off. He walked over to the wall, banged three times, and shouted, "God fucking dammit! Do you two have to fight every fucking day?!" When the noises stopped he went back to the couch. This was the fifth time this week he had been woken up by his neighbors fighting, and it was only Tuesday! Just then, he heard the toilet flush.

"Khaled, why didn't you wake me up when you got back?" He shouted, completely forgetting the date. When there was no answer, he sighed and slumped back on the couch and began flipping through channels.

"What the hell took you so long?" John said from next to him. Matt jumped.

"Holy shit! What did I tell you about doing that?!"

"Sorry," John grinned. "I couldn't resist."

Matt caught his breath and let his face collapse into a grin. "So you're back home."

John ignored Matt's rather obvious statement and pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket. "Read this," he said. "It's rather… Interesting…"

Just then the door opened and in stepped Khaled, his hair matted to his sweaty forehead.

"So you're home," he said. "And you have new clothes. With the Uchiha Crest on your back."

"You're the first person to notice," John grinned. Matt finished reading the note and passed it to Khaled. "Where the hell did you find this?"

"Uchiha Manor," said John.

"… WHAT?! You went THERE?!"

Khaled finished reading and looked up, "How often do you go there?"

"Um… Three to four times a week," John said. "That's where I get my clothes and everything from."

You steal CLOTHES from there, too?!" Matt was pissed.

"I would never steal anything!" John shouted back, equally angry. "I found another note in there saying that we could have everything!"

"… What aren't you telling us?" Khaled said, somehow calm. "You're hiding something. Or, trying to, at least."

John looked at Khaled in amazement. "…That's the most words you've ever said to me…"

Khaled shrugged. "So tell us."

John took a deep breath, gathered up all his willpower, and said, "I think we should move into Uchiha Manor."

"There is no way in hell we're ever moving there!" Matt shouted, now even more angry.

John clenched his fists. He really wanted to just beat the living fuck out of his brother. Then he realized he was in the wrong form to do so. However, he with his stupid little mind forgot one detail: He didn't tell Matt or Khaled about his power. When he opened his eyes, both his brothers were on the floor in laughing fits.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Matt managed between breaths. "YOU'RE A GIRL AGAIN!"

John, now at the peak of his rage, picked Matt up by the collar and punched him in the face as hard as he could. When Matt continued laughing, John returned to normal and left, slamming the door behind him.

John was halfway down the block when he heard, "Oy! Uchiha!" He turned around to see his friend Nara Kai and his sister (And the object of John's crush) Kari.

"Kai! Kari!" John's anger subsided as if it had never been there. He hadn't seen either of them in months. He ran over to them.

"What have you two been up to?"

"It's troublesome," Kai sighed, "But she dragged me out shopping."

"You're just like dad!" Kari said. It was true; Shikamaru ended up marrying Temari and they had twins. Kai was like Shikamaru, while Kari was like Temari.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked. "And where are your brothers?"

"Ah," John looked down. "They pissed me off earlier, so I was about to go catch some frogs or something."

"Troublesome," said Kai.

Kari looked at her brother and sweat dropped, then looked back at John. "Wanna come with us? It would help out if I didn't have to hear how troublesome this trip is." She looked back at Kai, who shrugged.

"…Sure, I'll go," John jumped at the chance to spend time with Kari.

They soon arrived at their first stop. John and Kai waited outside while Kari went in. Suddenly, a boy tripped and fell right in front of John. As the boy started crying, a woman rushed up to him and picked him up and began comforting him. A man then approached the group, and the parents walked away holding the boy's hands and swinging him.

As John watched, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he looked at the childhood that was stolen from him and his brothers. 'What would it have been like,' he thought, 'to have real parents? The closest thing we have to a parent is Naruto-sensei, and-'

John's thoughts were interrupted by Kai saying, "How troublesome…" John turned to see Kari walking out with five bags of clothes and shoes. "Help me, please," said Kari.

"Why do they all have to be PINK?" Kai groaned. Kari suddenly dropped the bags and looked at John fearfully. Kai just stared at him, showing no emotion as per usual.

"What's wro – Ho, shit…" John froze as he realized what had happened. "I hate the color pink," he muttered as he returned himself to normal and tried to flee to the forest. Suddenly, he found he couldn't move at all, no matter how hard he tried. His body turned itself around to see a shadow stretching from Kai's feet to his.

"It's troublesome," said Kai, "But we need an explanation."


End file.
